Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is a member of Jade's gang, as well as a main protagonist of the anime Fairy Tail. He was one of the first canon members of the gang, joining in (TBA). Among the Fairy Tail fanbase, he is mainly shipped with Juvia Lockser, of the same anime. While Gruvia is shipped on the SAMB, Gray is also also apart of another ship that not many know about, called Grade. As a main protagonist, Gray is a member of the wizard guild Fairy Tail, being an Ice-Make Mage. In the guild, he is a member of Team Natsu (unofficial name) alongside Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and Carla. Note: As I watch the anime, some things will differ from the manga. Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky dark-blue-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. His skin is fair, and he has a scar located on his forehead, above his left eye and partially covered by his hair, which he gained after his fight with Lyon on Galuna Island. Gray also has a cross-shaped scar on the right side of his lower abdomen, received during his fight with Ultear Milkovich on Tenrou Island. His dark-blue member stamp is located on his right pectoral muscle. While Gray has had many outfits throughout the series, the one he wore during the Key of the Starry Skies arc and most of the Grand Magic Games arc is the outfit he wears on the SAMB. The outfit consists of a white with blue trim jacket, worn open over a gray vest-thing with two straps in an x going across his chest, and a maroon undershirt. He wears a brown belt, and black-colored pants. His shoes are a rusty-red in color, the bottoms being a lighter tan. Due to training as a child, Gray has a habit of removing his clothes, usually just the top layers, but sometimes everything except his dark-blue boxers. However, the three things that he always wears are a silver chain attached to the right side of his belt in a loop, a silver necklace that resembles a sword with a stone in it, and a metal bracelet on his right wrist. Though, these tend to be hidden under his other clothes until he takes his top off. Personality For the most part, Gray is a very laid-back person, often reclining in a chair, or leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Gray, like all members of Fairy Tail, cares very much for those in it. He hates those who don't treasure their comrades, and will protect his guild members with his life if necessary. However, unlike Natsu, Gray is much more cautious. He tends to make plans rather than just charge in like the Dragon Slayer, especially against big organizations or powerful groups, and knows when he's going to need backup. Though, that's not to say his ideas are sometimes reckless - in fact, there have been several times where he's more than happy to just charge into battle with no real plan at all, just like Natsu. Magic & Abilities Magic Ice-Make Magic: A form of Molding Magic, and Gray's primary Magic, one which he has complete mastery over, able to create objects of ice out of thin air. Anything he can imagine, he can create using ice. His specialty is Static Ice-Make, meaning his creations are inanimate, unlike Lamia Scale Mage Lyon Vastia's. Gray, as an Ice-Make wizard, is also very resistant to cold, and snow/ice-based attacks. All spells are cast with both hands, as one-handed casting makes the creations unstable. Ice Magic: While Gray doesn't know many spells of this Magic, mainly using it to freeze objects and people he comes into contact with. He has shown the ability to freeze objects faster than Edolas Sugarboy's Rosa Spada could soften it, as well as freeze hot things like Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames. Gray can also easily break ice, though whether that's a property attributed to being an ice wizard or just a matter of strength is not known. Ice Devil-Slayer Magic: A Slayer Magic Gray obtained from his father, Silver, this Magic gives it's user the power to kill Demons. Like other Slayers, he can now eat his own element - ice. It's also shown that Devil Slayers are resistant to Curses, or at least the ultimate curse, Memento Mori. Unfortunately, due to learning the Magic so quickly, black marks occasionally appear on the left side of Gray's body. On the flip side, however, Gray has learned how to control the Magic in the past year, with help from Porlyusica, and is now very proficient with it as he's had a year of training. Unison Raid: Gray was seen to be able to fuse his Magic with Juvia's during the Daphne arc, thus achieving the Unison Raid with her. Their Raid created hundreds of water and ice needles to fall from the sky, destroying all of Daphne's Lizardmen. Abilities Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship, able to use his various swords with great skill, and is also proficient with other bladed weapons as well. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Alongside his weapon skills, Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, despite his injuries. It's also shown in a comical way, during his numerous scuffles with Natsu. Gray is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by Juvia's boiling water during the Phantom Lord arc, Fukuro's stolen fire attacks during the Tower of Heaven arc, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out in the Battle for Fairy Tail arc. Gray also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace during that same arc, despite having just recovered from his previous injuries. Enhanced Agility: There have been several occasions where Gray has shown to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite the man's Slowing Magic. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction. He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap, throwing her several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Trivia & Author's Notes * All rights to the original character go to Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail. I just put him in my gang cause he's my favorite FT character. :D * Putting all his spells in would make this page long as ----, so I created a separate page for them instead - there's literally that many. Gallery GrayOutfit.png|Gray's outfit. GrayUsingMagic.jpg|Gray about to use his Magic. GrayFreeze.jpg|Gray froze his bonds. GrayIce-MakeFTEmblem.jpg|Gray's Ice-Make: Fairy Tail Emblem. GrayUsingMagic2.png|Gray in the outfit he wears on the SAMB, about to use his Magic. (He looks so cool! :D) GrayWithoutShirt.jpg|Gray without his shirt, revealing his Fairy Tail emblem and scars. GrayandGray.jpg|Gray meets Gray. Category:Gang members from anime Category:Male Category:Magic users Category:Jade Fire Vault